Kidnapped
by Moonlight Meiko
Summary: Sakura was walking home and was taken?What will happen to her?
1. Walking Home

_Kidnapped _

_Chapter !: Walking Home_

It was a cold night in Kyoto, Japan. Sakura was walking home from school. Tonight was one of thought nights were she had tutored students had shamefully failed the exams before the finial exams. She didn't mind staying after school to help them. Sakura was walking though a play ground as a shortcut to her home. She used to play at the playground when she was a little girl. Her and her friends at that. Sakura let out a heavy sigh she was so bored right now. She usually had music to listen to on the way home but now it was tuneless and soundly. Sakura sighed again but then suddenly someone grabbed her around the waist.

"What the?"

"Chill babe its me okay"

"Oh it's you Sasuke. Don't scare me like that"

"Awww I'm sorry babe"

Sasuke kissed Sakura passionately. Sakura loved it when he did that. Sasuke was Sakura's boyfriend for about a year now. Even though they had been together that long she still didn't get used to him sneaking up on her all the time. He held her tighter almost squeezing her to death.

"Sasuke let go now"

"Okay babe"

Sasuke let Sakura go with ease.

"Wanna walk with me home?"

"Sorry babe not tonight parents anniversary today so im doin something special."

"Oh ya it's the day of their engagement"

"Ya sorry babe"

"Its okay Sasuke yobetter hurry okay"

"Okay Sakura"

Before Sasuke left he kissed her deeply and passionate again and started walking home.

"Bye"

"Bye"

_**The End of Chapter 1**_


	2. Kidnapped

_Kidnapped:_

_Chapter 2: Kidnapped_

Sakura was finally almost out of the park. She was so relieved she was almost home to so that made her made her relieved too. Sakura had stopped in her place and took a breather she was now getting tired now. Suddenly someone grabbed her she tired to fight against the mysterious man. Sakura fight just enough to scream out Sasuke's name before beginning knocked out cold.

"SASUKE!"

Even though Sasuke was a distance away he heard Sakura's voice.

"Sakura…"

Sasuke didn't even think twice he ran to where he think he heard her scream. When he arrived all he say was Sakura's things and a note on her brand new designer sweater he had brought her.

"Oh no Sakura"

Sasuke picked up the note and it read:

_This_ _lovely is all ours _

_You'll never see her again_

_NEVER again_

_ - The Unknown_

_Sasuke felt angry spike inside of him but at the same time he was worried he didn't know where she was or where to look. But all he knew was that he hated himself for leaving her all alone for his parents._

"_Sakura no….."_

_**To Be Continued in Chapter 2**_

_**Please Reveiw**_


	3. What & Why!

_Kidnapped:_

_Chapter 3: Who & Why?_

_~To Sakura~_

_Sakura didn't know where she was. All she new was that her hands and feet where tied together. She was blindfolded and couldn't see anything. She heard foot steps she didn't know how many there were. _

"_What a beauty"_

_Suddenly the blind was removed. Sakura could see everything. It had looked like she was in a basement. She looked and saw the men look at her with lust in their eyes. All Sakura could do is look at them in fear. Sakura didn't know what was going to happen to her. She heard someone breathing uneasy and looked over to see two girls they were almost her age but a year older. Sakura didn't even want think about what had happen to those girls. She looked at her kidnapers. One had red like hair with grayish eyes. He had looked sad and filled with grief that was what Sakura saw within his eyes. But the other guy he was no he looked almost like a girl. His hair was like a blond yellowish color. His eyes were filled with things Sakura couldn't even describe. She wanted to scream for help but she knew she couldn't it was impossible. _

" _Hey Sasori watch the new comer okay I'll take the other two."_

"_Sasori?" Sakura looked a the red head. "So his Sasori. At least I know on of their names."_

_Sasori nodded. "Okay Deidara"_

"_And the other is Deidara"_

_Sakura watched the red head as he walked forward. And the Deidara was taking the other girls. _

"_Your not taking her?" Sasori asked looking back_

"_Nope I don't do virgins remember. Have at her any way you want."_

_Deidara left Sakura looked at the girls who followed him and the smiled like they were happy about the scene. They shut the door behind them. Sakura looked at Sasori and asked:_

"_Why me?"_

_To Be Countined _

_Next Chapter:_

_Chapter 4: I wont hurt you _


	4. I Wont Hurt You

_Kidnapped:_

_Chapter 4: I Wont Hurt You _

"Why me?"

Sakura asked as she began to shake and feel the tears coming down her face. Sasori looked at Sakura and sighed. Sasori stood up and and picked Sakura up and sat her in one of the three chairs that were in the room. Sasori had untied her hands and legs.

"I'm not going to hurt you okay"

Sakura didnt know what to say all she did was nod her head.'

_"Why am I trusting him?" Sakura thought_

"Whats you name girl?"

Sasori said as he sat infront Sakura.

"S-Sakura Haruno"

"What a beautiful name look I'll be right back okay?"

Sasori said as he got up and Sakura nod her head once again. He walked out the room closing the door behind himsefl. Sakura curled up on the chair bring her knees to her chest.

"Why is he so different then the Deidara guy?"

Sakura whispered as the door opened again and the two girls she saw walked in and ran to her side holding onto her.

"Be ready"

One girl said in Sakura's ear as deidara and three mysterious males enter behind him.

"Here you go and the pinky is new"

Deidara said as the men similed and Deidara left the room closing the room behind him leaving the girls and the guys alone in the room. Then the youngest male that was about 20 years old had grabbed Sakura and at the moment Sakura was in a never ending nightmare.


	5. Where is she?

_Kidnapped:_

_Chapter 5: Where is she?_

Sasuke was at home with his and Sakura's friends. They were all in Sasuke's living room making have you seen this girl flyer and calling people.

"Where cold she be?" Naruto said with sadness in his voice

"I should stayed with her and not leave her" Sasuke said with angry in his voice.

"Don't blame yourself Sasuke" Temari said trying to calm him down

"Don't worry we'll find her hopefully no matter what just stay positive" Ino said who was sitting next to him

"Okay well thanks you guys we better go and look around the city again"

"Okay Sasuke" They all said as they began to get up and head out the door leaving Sasuke.

"Sakura please be okay please"

Sorry for this short chapter but thank you for reading though


	6. Sold part I

_Kidnapped:_

_Chapter 6: __L__ Sold Part 1 __L_

*To Sakura*

Sakura couldn't even describe what had happened to her. All she remembered is the pain of her swollen…. Everything. She laid there with the other girls who were lying there breathing heavy. She looked over to see the same guy Deidara at the door staring with a smirk on his face as the men got themselves together. The three men had headed to the door and took what looked to be hundreds of dollars out their wallet. And paid Deidara.

"The pink headed one is a beauty Deidara."

"Ya ya I know thanks for doing business Come again"

"Oh we will"

The men left Deidara looked at Sakura and the girls who were passed out from the actions a evil grinned and left slamming the door behind him. Sakura thought about Sasori and how he said he come back for her. Sakura slowly sat up against the wall. All she could do no all she wanted to do was cry silently to herself. And that's what she did Sakura cried silently not wanting to wake the girls.

"Why didn't he come back?"

Sakura thought as she cried. The door then suddenly crept opened slowly. Sakura looked up and heard someone calling her name.

"Sakura….."

It was Sasori's voice.

"Sasori?…."

Sasori opened the door all the way and immediately picked Sakura up in his arms and carried her to a mysterious room. Gently setting her in the tub. Sasori ran nice warm water in to the bath with bubbles in it.

"Stay here and wash yourself up and I was a kimono for you on the bed and lunch for you. This is my room no one ever enters my room so you'll be safe here. Ill be back."

Sasori left before Sakura could say anything to him.

"Why did he get only me?" Sakura wondered as she washed herself.


	7. Sold part II

_Kidnapped _

_Chapter 7: Sold Part II_

"Why did he only take me?"

Sakura wondered as he got out the bath. She felt a little better. She walked out the bathroom to find that Sasori's bedroom was almost like Sasuke's but much more beautiful because it from what she is seeing that he makes dolls and puppets. Sakura walked to a doll that had pink hair it looked exactly like Sakura but the doll had on a brown and white Kimono with pink Sakura petals (Means cherry blossoms).

"Oh my it's so beautiful all of them"

Sakura was so amazed at what she saw. Sakura looked over to see the same kimono laid out on the bed.

"So this is what I'm supposed to wear?"

Sakura put on the kimono but she didn't feel right. She quickly looked in Sasori's drawers and found a pair of red like gym shorts. Sakura had but on the shorts under what she was wearing.

"Much better"

Sakura smiled a little and walked to the dresser and saw a tray filled with food. She saw hot tea in a tea cup and two glasses next to it. Sakura that poured herself a cup of tea while snaking on the different types of fruit that were cut up on the tray. Strawberries, blueberries, cherries and kiwi. Those were her most favorite fruits. A knock came onto the door Sakura immediately stopped and couldn't help but ask who is was.

'Who is it?"

"It's me Sasori open up"

"Okay'

Sakura opened the door and Sasori came in silently. Sakura looked at the table were the mini Sakura doll was. It had looked like it had been moved slightly.

"You touched the doll?"

"Yes I'm sorry it looked so beautiful"

Sakura bowed saying sorry like a child who did something bad.

"Don't worry about it Sakura I left you in there to make this doll for you. I had already started on it I just had to apply the physical features."

"Well umm thank you Sasori"

Sakura looked at him


	8. Authors Note

Hell Everyone. This isn't a story update but I will be udating every incomplete story soon. I've been busy with exams and everything. I've also had writers block so if you wanna help with ideas just message me and what story it is and we'll work something out. TIL NEXT TIME! :D

LOVE,

Moonlight_Meiko


	9. Why Me

Kidnapped

Chapter 7: Sold Part II

"Why did he only take me?"

Sakura wondered as he got out the bath. She felt a little better. She walked out the bathroom to find that Sasori's bedroom was almost like Sasuke's but much more beautiful because it from what she is seeing that he makes dolls and puppets. Sakura walked to a doll that had pink hair it looked exactly like Sakura but the doll had on a brown and white Kimono with pink Sakura petals.

"Oh my it's so beautiful all of them"

Sakura was so amazed at what she saw. Sakura looked over to see the same kimono laid out on the bed.

"So this is what I'm supposed to wear?"

Sakura put on the kimono but she didn't feel right. She quickly looked in Sasori's drawers and found a pair of red like gym shorts. Sakura had but on the shorts under what she was wearing.

"Much better"

Sakura smiled a little and walked to the dresser and saw a tray filled with food. She saw hot tea in a tea pot and two glasses next to it. Sakura that poured herself a cup of tea while snaking on the different types of fruit that were cut up on the tray, strawberries, blueberries, cherries and kiwi. Those were her most favorite fruits. A knock came onto the door Sakura immediately stopped and couldn't help but ask who is was.

'Who is it?"

"It's me Sasori open up"

"Okay'

Sakura opened the door and Sasori came in silently. Sakura looked at the table were the mini Sakura doll was. It had looked like it had been moved slightly.

"You touched the doll?"

"Yes I'm sorry it looked so beautiful"

Sakura bowed saying sorry like a child who did something bad.

"Don't worry about it Sakura I left you in there to make this doll for you. I had already started on it I just had to apply the physical features."

"Well umm thank you Sasori"

Sakura looked at him and continued to wonder not knowing she was speaking loudly.

"Sasori-san, why did you take only me?"

Sasori stopped working on a previous doll before he started working on mini Sakura doll. Sasori sighed before turning to look at Sakura with an emotionless expression.

"I don't know girl, I had the sudden urge to save you from further abuse by everyone else."

"Why do ya'll do this to girls when you know it hurts and demeaning?"

Sakura practically yelled as Sasori closed his eyes before a smirk crept upon his face.

"These girls you saw sold themselves to us. There are a few others who we so happen to find and brought in to be taken care of, but at a price. Girl you were just someone Deidara decided to snatch up. You were a beauty that caught his eye."

"How could you say that?"

"Easy I just did, Sakura there's no way for you to leave your stuck here since you know about this. I will be your master and caretaker."


	10. AN

Hey everybody! I know its been like months since I've updated my stories but I promise Ill update everything before November 30th. Everything has been hectic and crazy for me, after dealing with a depression and emotion abuse I think…well i know for a fact I feel better now to start doing the stories again.

Love you guys


End file.
